How To Fix A SOUL
by Redness2001
Summary: Everything was well after the events from the first fic. But, things were not fully solved. A panicked attempt at saving her puts her life, and the whole Underground at risk. The enemy knows her much better than she does herself. Can two polar opposites defeat each other? Can Redness stay alive? Read to find out! (Sequel to Redness Gets In Undertale)


**Chapter 1:**

 **The past can catch up to you.**

* * *

Lots of things changed in a couple of months.

Redness thought about this as she woke up cuddled up with her boyfriend. There was a snowstorm last night, and she used this as the opportunity to make him stay the night. (Even if both monsters could teleport.) For once, he wasn't wearing the blue hoodie, and Red wasn't wearing her jacket or her jean shorts, some cozy pants in its place. She could feel every single rib against her back, his chin on her shoulder, and his arms around her body. His breathing was deep and calm. Yup, asleep.

The lady in his arms, however, couldn't fall asleep again and join him after the dream that woke her up in the first place. She was breathing heavily, sweat covering her face, eyes looking around for any shadow that might have followed her from her dream. She was at least glad she hadn't screamed or made any loud noise, not wanting to wake up her boyfriend. She attempted to match her breathing with his, and slowly she calmed down. She snuggled closer to him and laid a kiss on his neck bone. He barely moved, only holding her tighter.

It was this that helped her go back to sleep.

* * *

They had settled into a nice routine. After Sans was out from work, he would come to Red's house and they could hang out. Didn't really matter what, they would just be together.

Papyrus was happy for them, mostly since he noticed Sans was truly happy for once, and that made Papy happy. "I CANNOT REMEMBER THE LAST TIME MY BROTHER WAS HAPPY BEFORE YOU, RED!" He told her one day, accompanied with a sheepish grin from Sans.

* * *

She has taken him once to Waterfall, so she could show him her piano playing abilities. He sat against the wall beside the piano and stared at her while she played. She attempted to play his theme, Megalovania, but she knew she had done a poor job at it. Or well, she thought that before he got up and wrapped his arms around hers and whispered in her ear how much he liked it. "for having heard it twice, you sure did it well, baby." That was a nice day.

* * *

Every day she could feel the LOVE inside her move around and try to control her like it once did. And panic attacks were often at first. Nothing that Sans' hugs and kind words couldn't help to control again. Though to her surprise, Sans also had problems controlling things from his past, and of things, he could see, but never told Redness about. It was weird if more than a night or two went without nightmares from either of them, but they had each other to calm down from the terrifying visions they had. A phone call or ateletransportation was all it took for the lovers to find comfort on each other.

* * *

Everything was well. Surprisingly, no other humans came down since the last child who almost killed Redness.

* * *

She got home again, after returning from a quick trip to New Home. Since everything that happened, she decided to get a job. And for now, she worked for a shop that sold clothing. It wasn't bad, the pay was good, and it distracted her from many things.

She took some time to stretch before getting a snack from the kitchen and sit on the couch. She needed to catch up to an episode of a series that she and Sans watched.

A few minutes later, her sight went dark as bony hands covered her eyes. "guess who am i?" The girl laughed. "I know it's you, Sans. Your voice, your hands, and the fact you teleported in here are pretty obvious." Said skeleton pulled his hands from her face and he grinned at her, looking truly happy, before sitting on the couch beside her and pulling her for a small kiss. The red-haired monster sat close to her lover, happy of the moments they spent together.

* * *

Well, she was sick. For the first time in her lifetime, Redness was coughing and sneezing, shivering with a high fever. It started out small, but now she was in her bed feeling helpless and awful. 'Fuck why did I get sick?!' She often thought to herself.

Sans and Papyrus came to check on her at least once a day, checking on her deteriorating health every time. Both brothers could just watch as she kept getting worse and worse. She had started to cough blood, her skin a sickish white, and her eyes bloodshot most of the time. The sight was just depressing, seeing how the nice girl was turned into this from a sickness.

Redness was every day more and more tired, more slow, more sluggish. She hallucinated, screaming at the air about some humans returning for revenge, coming after her SOUL. She either slept for a day or two, or she spent three screaming and crying at illusions from her own mind.

The skeletons came in one day, expressions grim, and Sans went to talk with her before they put their plan into action. "red?" He asked as he stepped into the room. The girl seemed to be asleep. He slowly walked towards her, a worried frown on his face instead of the usual grin. He gently picked her up, the blankets still around her shaking body. He stepped back into the room his brother was in, and they looked at each other for a second before the shorter skeleton spoke. "i'm taking her to Alphys'. she should know what to do." His eye sockets were empty, a thing that rarely happened anymore. And the skeleton took a shortcut away.

* * *

The girl woke up in a place that wasn't her room, nor her bed, and slowly sat up, even through the daze that was on her. She looked around, even if the room was too dark to see lights went on suddenly, causing the three fourths human jump up a little. She covered her eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning, the slowly peaked from behind her hands.

She was in the laboratory, a place she recognized through her foggy mind, so Alphys was there probably. She wondered who brought her here in the first place, but it hurt her to think.

The scientist approached her barely monster with worry and nervousness on her expression. "H-Hey Red! G-Good to s-see you uh! A-awake!" The yellow monster stuttered out and gave her a shy smile. Redness just raised an eyebrow. "Why am I here Alphys…." Her voice was exhausted and she didn't think she would stay awake and sane for now. "W-Well…. S-Sans brought y-you h-here, saying y-you w-were really s-sick… So! I-I'm trying t-to come u-up with a c-cure for y-you."

The redhead just stared at Alphys, shivering from the cold. "A-Alright…." Redness collapsed back on the bed, blacking out instantly as she finished that word. The monster jumped up and stepped closer, trying to check if the girl was okay or not.

She most definitely wasn't, and who knew how long she had.

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you think?**_

 _ **This is the sequel to my first fanfiction, and this is immediately after what happened in the good ending of it.**_

 _ **I (don't) apologize for the cliffhanger!**_

 ** _Tell me what you think of this in a review, and share it with others!  
_**

 ** _Chau chau!_**


End file.
